Topaz's house of OCs
by SparklezIsMyName
Summary: [4 PLACES LEFT FOR OCS] A simple story about a bunch of people just trying to do their jobs. Unfortunately, if your job is putting yourself head first into extreme danger daily, it might not be so simple. Somewhere else, people have found a clue which sparks a trail of them all over the country, and ends leading them to much bigger mysteries which don't seem to want to be solved...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my fellow readers and welcome to Topaz's house of Oc's.**

 **Yep watch as your OC's get mixed up with the Fnaf cast and leave the rest up to me. Yes, Topaz is my OC and I've thrown in some of my friend's ones. So let's begin!**

 **All characters belong to Scott apart from Oc's.**

''THIS IS THE CRAZIEST THING I'VE EVER DONE!''

Amber, a cheetah with bright green eyes and orange fur, grinned wildly as the van she drove hurtled towards a building.

''Definitely'' weakly said Topaz, a snow leopard with orange and pink eyes, as she covered her mouth to make sure she didn't vomit all over the inside of the vehicle.

''Want a bag?'' offered Charlie, a monkey with chocolate brown eyes who had actually been reading a book while the rescue party had drove wildly along the streets before.

''Topaz lighten up! We'll be stopping as soon as we crash into the building'' announced Amber brightly, not seeming to notice she'd just announced everybody's death.

Charlie started breathing in the bag he'd offered to Topaz moments before, Topaz smashed open the window so she could vomit and think of some memorable last words and Runt the dog kept sleeping.

''Are you guys ready for a bumpy ride?'' called Amber.

And before anyone could answer the van smashed into the building.

 **Please suggest your OC's in the comments or private message me!**


	2. Silvux and Carmelita

**All characters belong to Scott apart from OC's of course**

CRASH.

''Hey would you look at that'' Amber announced brightly ''we're not dead. I'd declare today a success''

The bag Charlie was panting into burst and Topaz was rocking herself back and forwards.

''W-what's happening?'' Runt asked opening his eyes to see the display surrounding him.

''Duh we're on a rescue mission dummy'' replied Amber, switching the engine off and unlocking the doors.

Topaz stopped rocking and bolted out the door, soon followed by Charlie.

''I sure miss a lot when I'm asleep'' mumbled Runt.

Soon the group were walking through the corridors, Amber skipping ahead while the others chatted behind. Charlie then looked up to see she was gone. ''Um guys'' he said. ''On it'' said Topaz, back to her old self and speeded off ahead.

''Amber?'' she called out. Topaz looked around and saw she'd lost the others. Suddenly the hallways seemed to appear much darker and frightening. Topaz started to run again when something caught her eye. There seemed to be somebody curled into a ball against the wall.

''Hello?'' she called out nervously, hoping it was Amber ready to surprise her. The figure looked up to reveal a vixen staring back. The figure shrunk back in horror at the leopard in front of her. Topaz kneeled down ''come on don't be shy, you look around my age and you should see what my friend gets up to''.

The vixen blinked and edged a bit closer. '' You mean the one who was skipping down here a while back?'' she asked, her voice was very quiet but it sounded pleasant. ''You saw her!? Think you could point which direction she went?'' Topaz asked excitedly. The vixen nodded and stood up. She had orange fur with a yellow belly, had ocean blue eyes and black hair and blue tips at the bottom. She was definitely somebody who could probably be a model if they wanted to.

After pointing straight ahead she grabbed hold of Topaz's arm. Topaz looked at her blankly. ''Can I come with you?'' she whispered. Topaz nodded and told the girl her name. The vixen said she was called Carmelita. The two carried on walking and Topaz asked why Carmelita was there. Carmelita shrugged and didn't reveal anything about her life apart from she'd lived with her foster father for a bit. As soon as he was revealed Carmelita looked slightly sad, as if something bad had happened to him. Topaz wondered about asking but decided maybe she shouldn't. Some things animatronics want to keep to themselves.

 **Runt and Charlie**

The boys grew uncomfortable as the silence between them became longer.

''So…'' Charlie finally said awkwardly ''what happened to the girls?''

BEEP. The boys leapt out the way as a van charged through before breaking.

'' Hey guys!'' called out Amber brightly, popping her head out a window.

''Um…''

''So there I was like skipping when I was like totally lost so I found the van and then this panda with like red streaks down his back appeared and he was all like shouting so I drove off and I'm sure he'll come in in a later chapter but for now I stole this'' Amber revealed a good bangle hanging off her wrist.

''Again umm…''

''Chapters?''

Amber nodded and kicked open the door for the two to climb in. ''Better than walking'' said Runt. ''BUT WHAT DOES SHE MEAN BY CHAPTERS?'' asked Charlie. They started to drive off while a panda with red streaks down his back and wore gold bangles watched. ''Another chapter indeed'' he muttered and walked off.

''DOOR'' yelled Amber. The van which was in pretty bad shape now smashed through to reveal another fox. ''Hello?'' he called out, close enough for everyone to make out an eyepatch and a hook.

''FOXY!'' screamed Amber and leapt out the van to untie the pirate fox who was strapped to a chair. ''Wait you're not Foxy'' she said as the fox stood up. ''Yes'' said the fox ''but I know him. He's my brother'' ''Foxy had a brother?'' said Runt confused ''never knew that''

''Name's Silvex'' said the fox holding out his bronze hook for Amber to pump up and down.

Silvex was basically a silver coated version of his brother. However his eyepatch and hook are on his left side. His hook is bronze, he wears a blue pirates bandana. His eyes were amber coloured.

''Welcome aboard'' called out Charlie.

Silvex grinned and climbed into the back of the van as Amber climbed into the front.

''Next stop: Topaz town!'' yelled Amber.

There was a whoop and the van drove off with its party of four to go find the fifth member.

 **All OC's not used in this one will be featured in the next chapter and Dragonspinner35 please tell me if you don't want your OC to be the villain (this was randomly chosen so if you don't mind your OC playing that role please comment as well)**


	3. Two down, two to go

**Hi this is SparklezIsMyName here and I have an announcement. Don't worry it's short. There are many OC's I have to fit into my fanfiction and they will all be in it but I can't stuff every OC into one chapter so I'm sorry for all who are not in this one. Now for all the new reviewers it would be unfair to put your OC's in first instead of those who've been reviewing since chapter one so yours will probably be in the next chapter. Also please say which animals your OC's are so I don't get it completely wrong. Most characters belong to Scott.**

The van was still driving when a sharp voice came out of nowhere.

''STOP RIGHT THERE''

Everybody gulped and Silvux started bearing his teeth as if he wanted to fight whoever was speaking. ''Should we keep driving?'' Charlie asked. Amber slowly opened the door and got out. ''Guess not'' said Runt, standing up. ''FOR MY BROTHER!'' screamed Silvux and dashed out, who obviously had Foxy's speed. ''Sorry is Foxy dead or something?'' asked Charlie.

Amber and Silvux were outside the van, Charlie and Runt stayed inside, ready to jump in if they were needed. It was a teenage boy, around 16 who had called out, with messy long red hair currently swept into a ponytail and matching red eyes, the shade similar to Bonnie's. He wore **(this bit I'm making up)** a short scarlet jacket with a black stripe running through, with a white top beneath and dark blue jeans on his legs. ''Hi there'' said Amber as charmingly as she could, batting her eyelashes. The boy raised his eyebrows.

 **Topaz and Carmelita**

''Hey I just thought of something, what's the bump on your back?''

Carmelita took a step back at the question.

''I'm sorry. Did I offend or something?'' Topaz asked worryingly. Carmelita shook her head but didn't say anything. Topaz looked at her feet awkwardly. But she was sure she just saw the mysterious thin bump twitch.

 **The other group**

''What are you guys doing here? asked the boy accusingly.

''It was him'' said Amber pointing at Silvux. ''Huh?'' said Silvux confused. The boy stood up straighter. ''Alright'' he said ''you better explain RIGHT THIS SECO-'' ''Ash? Where are you Ash?'' Everybody looked round and saw a girl come around the corner. She wore high silver boots and blue trousers. She also wore a cropped light blue tank top and a brown belt. Her hair was dark blue, eyes red and had pale skin.

''Ash what ya doin'?'' called out the girl. ''Seriously? I thought I'd finally lost you'' groaned Ash. ''Ha! Nobody can get rid of the of the legendary Legend!'' ''You two know each other?'' asked Silvux. ''No!'' snapped Ash '' We wondered about for a bit together but that's it. I can't even remember her name!'' ''I just told you it's Legend'' Legend said brightly, not insulted at all. ''Want to come on our rescue mission?'' asked Runt, popping his head out the van window. ''Yeah baby!'' yelled Legend jumping in without a second thought. ''Fine'' said Ash, trying to look cool as he climbed in.

''I hope there's enough room for Topaz and the FNAF cast'' said Charlie as they were off driving again (he was now driving and Amber was in the back chatting to Legend) ''I'm sure there is'' said Runt. Shrugging, Charlie sped up the van driving directly towards the door. CRASH. ''Well it's about time you guys showed up'' said a familiar voice. ''Hey Freddy!'' said Charlie, getting out to untie the bear. ''Sup'' said Bonnie next to him who was currently being untied by Legend who ws using a dagger to cut the ropes. Silvux scanned the room but couldn't see his brother or Chica. ''They'll probs be in the next room'' said Bonnie, punching the silver fox softly on the arm. ''Let's hope so'' Freddy muttered. But no one heard him.

 **Well sorry I only introduced two characters again but I didn't have too much time**


	4. The end is near

**Most Characters belong to Scott**

 **Amber's team**

''We're gonna need back up''

Everybody stared at Ash. ''We're missing a member of this team, this place is huge and I don't like how there aren't any guards to try stop us on our mission. And anyway, the doors can be taken down using a van. Why can do that?'' ''Maybe the author didn't want to bother thinking of a better idea?'' suggested Amber. ''Ok, is this just me or do you guys get this weird feeling that she's somehow breaking the fourth wall here?'' asked Bonnie.

A violet wolf as surprised when her phone started ringing from a very familiar face. Her name was Honey, she had curly yet puffy chocolate brown hair, completely different from her eyes which were golden yet bright yellow. She wore leg bands and armbands that are both pink and blue with a bow tie and a skirt that were blue, pink and yellow. ''What's going on? Is there an emergency?'' she asked worringly. ''Um sorta'' replied the voice of Charlie ''We need back up asap''. ''Right'' said Honey. She put the phone down. ''Star, gather the others and get moving''

 **Topaz and Carmelita**

''Are you sure this is the right way?''

Carmelita nodded as they turned another corner. ''Well hi there'' said a voice, and a panda with red streaks going down his back appeared. ''Um hi'' said Topaz, signalling Carmelita to start walking faster. ''You know I really hate you right?'' the panda added, smiling sweetly. ''Um right'' said Topaz, now signalling the terrified Carmelita to turn around and then start walking faster. ''But I don't think you guys are my least favourite like that damn cheetah'' ''Amber'' Topaz breathed. ''I especially love poor ickle Carmelita with all her secrets, oh name's Savion by the way'' Savion said with a smirk. ''Really wasn't wondering'' said Topaz coolly but inside her heart **(yes she has a heart)** was beating hard. ''Watch out for the bang'' said Savion and he disappeared. Then the horrible truth struck them.

A bomb was about to go off.

 **There will be a break after this as I'm busy trying to win something which will take up my time**


	5. It's Back!

**It's coming back! Get ready for the next chapter of…**

 **TOPAZ'S HOUSE OF OC'S**

 **Coming soon...**


	6. Teaser: Star's arrival

**And here's a random teaser!**

''F**K Carmelita what are going to do?''

Topaz paced around the floor anxiously while Carmelita watched and thought. ''Should we leave?'' the vixen asked. ''But we can't!'' wailed Topaz ''We need to save the FNAF crew AND warn the others! AND find Amber AND-'' CRASH. Splinters of glass flew all over the floor. ''Told you they were too busy to remove their tracking devices!'' came a bright voice, similar to Amber's.

''Star?'' whispered Topaz. Star grinned. Help had finally came.

 **And that's all for now!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so happy this has finally come back! Scott some characters belong to you but they might all die (just saying I could do it if I wanted to)**

''F**K Carmelita what are going to do?''

Topaz paced around the floor anxiously while Carmelita watched and thought. ''Should we leave?'' the vixen asked. ''But we can't!'' wailed Topaz ''we need to save the FNAF crew AND warn the others! AND find Amber AND-'' CRASH. Splinters of glass flew all over the floor. ''Told you they were too busy to remove their tracking devices!'' came a bright voice, similar to Amber's.

''Star?'' whispered Topaz. Star grinned. Help had finally come.

''Right ladies it's all clear''. Honey and two other animatronics came bursting through the window.

First there was Melody, a tortoiseshell cat with bright green eyes and a very bright and bubbly personality. She was very kind girl and could become friends with anyone, who matter who they are. Then there was also Bonbon, but she to be called Bon, she had long black curly hair and was very shy. She has always wanted to fall in love but was very nervous around boys. And of course there was Star, she was brave. And childish. Nothing scared her, but she was one to be surprised easily, she loved toys and childish stuff, but couldn't be kidnapped easily (Someone had already tried and had all their chocolate stolen as well as a sore body). She loved rainbow things and stars, but she didn't hate the dark. She had rainbow hair and shoes, bright cyan blue eyes, and white clothes. And then of course her eyes went red when she went into her kill-all mode but… who cares about that?

''Guys what are you doing here?'' asked Topaz in disbelief. ''Duh silly we got a call from Charlie saying you guys needed back up'' said Star. She peered around. ''Where is Charlie anyway?'' ''Well…'' began Topaz. ''What are we going to die'' gasped Melody when Topaz had finished spilling out the whole story ''we're screwed''. She collapsed backwards like she'd already given up. ''Don't worry guys! I'm sure we'll all survive and have cake afterwards to celebrate! Chocolate cake'' You can guess who said that. ''Look'' said Bon quietly, ''We should focus on saving the FNAF crew, then finding the others. Maybe they've found Amber and the FNAF crew'' Topaz couldn't help perk up at the sound of that. ''Well then what are we waiting for?'' she asked excitedly.

 **Other group**

''Savion?''

Freddy looked at the rest of the group confused. ''Is that the panda's name?'' Silvux asked resting his head on his hands. ''Well I certainly don't know any other panda's with red stripes and gold bangles'' Bonnie said angrily. ''What he means is that Savion is a manic criminal master mind and you're probably screwed if you ever meet him'' Freddy explained. ''Oh then maybe-'' began Amber starting to doubt her previous actions of before. She never had to finish because Freddy spotted the gold bangle on Amber's wrist gleaming in the dim light which lit up the van.

''We're screwed, we're screwed, we're screwed'' repeated Bonnie, pacing about the van, keeping on stumbling because of how the van shook so often (Charlie wasn't the best driver) ''This Savion is a big deal I assume'' said Silvux huffily. Everybody looked at him confused except for two. ''I suppose Foxy was waiting until you were older before telling you about Savion'' Freddy said reassuringly. ''Still there's only a 4-year gap between us'' said Silvux but he didn't sound angry anymore. ''You're definitely Foxy's brother all right'' Bonnie said. ''But what about Savion?'' Legend asked, tugging the black scarf around her neck nervously. ''Guess we'll just have to face that problem when we get to it'' Freddy said.

 **In that place you guys all totally know about**

''You'll never get away with this!''. Savion groaned at the chicken repeating that for the hundredth time and pulled the rag over Chica's beak and tied an even tighter knot than before so she couldn't spit it out and continue with her complaints. ''And do you see this r a?'' Chica snapped spitting out the rag and continuing with her complaints ''it's filthy! And you just expect me to put it in my mouth!? Do you want me to DIE!?'' ''I'm sure he be having sweet dreams about it'' muttered Foxy. ''YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS!'' ''When will this bomb go off?'' groaned Savion. He was quite glad he'd said that because Chica shut up sharpish.

 **Topaz's group**

''Ok so this is the plan. We'll just get blown up too if we try to save everyone so let's abandon ship'' Bonbon said flatly.

''Wwwwwwwhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ I can't believe you're gonna give up that easy'' Star said ''look we just need some gum, peppermint that's stickiest, a toilet tube, a box of tissues, some rose quartz and a hairdryer and hairspray and we'll be set for our mission just nicely'' ''Um how will all those things help?'' Carmelita asked quietly, quite nervous of all the new animals there, especially bright Star. What's she gonna think of Amber? Topaz thought. ''You'll see'' sang Star ''but do have to admit we might have to step up our game if we want to survive'' ''Wow that's not alarming at all'' Bonbon said flatly.

''Aw don't worry guys I'm sure we'll be alright'' Honey said sweetly. ''Only if we start moving'' laughed Bonbon. ''Yep I'm sure we'll all be o-''. Topaz never finished her sentence as a sound nobody would like to hear in situations like these rang out. Something screaming. No not Chica, no not Foxy, no not Savion having to put up with Chica, as the group spun around to spot the source of the horrid sound they found out. Somebody in the group had been attacked.

Other group

''Hey guys''

Everybody looked at Legend accept Charlie who was too busy driving of course. ''Haven't we um past that door before?'' ''She's right'' said Ash ''I remember seeing it as I'd first got on'' ''Dammit we're going in circles'' groaned Runt. ''Don't worry guys'' said Amber ''I'm sure we'll be-'' ''Oh for goodness sake Amber there is literally no reason to be so god damn positive right now. Can't you see it? We're never going to find Topaz, we're never gonna find Foxy and Chica and we're never gonna be helped by YOUR GOD DAMN OPTISM'' Charlie snapped. Everyone in the van fell silent. ''Well'' finally said Amber ''That's just your opinion isn't it? Perhaps Topaz has found the others and is around that corner this very second, but we don't know do we? We'll just have to keep hope and find out''. Charlie stared at Amber and hugged her tightly. ''C-charlie?'' ''Yeah?'' ''I can't breath''

 **Sorry this chapter has been cut short it was supposed to be much longer but due to somebody special passing away I couldn't get it all finished**


	8. The slightly longer chapter

**I'm so happy this has finally come back! Scott some characters belong to you but they might all die (just saying I could do it if I wanted to)**

''F**K Carmelita what are going to do?''

Topaz paced around the floor anxiously while Carmelita watched and thought. ''Should we leave?'' the vixen asked. ''But we can't!'' wailed Topaz ''we need to save the FNAF crew AND warn the others! AND find Amber AND-'' CRASH. Splinters of glass flew all over the floor. ''Told you they were too busy to remove their tracking devices!'' came a bright voice, similar to Amber's.

''Star?'' whispered Topaz. Star grinned. Help had finally come.

''Right ladies it's all clear''. Honey and two other animatronics came bursting through the window.

First there was Melody, a tortoiseshell cat with bright green eyes and a very bright and bubbly personality. She was very kind girl and could become friends with anyone, who matter who they are. Then there was also Bonbon, but she to be called Bon, she had long black curly hair and was very shy. She has always wanted to fall in love but was very nervous around boys. And of course there was Star, she was brave. And childish. Nothing scared her, but she was one to be surprised easily, she loved toys and childish stuff, but couldn't be kidnapped easily (Someone had already tried and had all their chocolate stolen as well as a sore body). She loved rainbow things and stars, but she didn't hate the dark. She had rainbow hair and shoes, bright cyan blue eyes, and white clothes. And then of course her eyes went red when she went into her kill-all mode but… who cares about that? 

''Guys what are you doing here?'' asked Topaz in disbelief. ''Duh silly we got a call from Charlie saying you guys needed back up'' said Star. She peered around. ''Where is Charlie anyway?'' ''Well…'' began Topaz. ''What are we going to die'' gasped Melody when Topaz had finished spilling out the whole story ''we're screwed''. She collapsed backwards like she'd already given up. ''Don't worry guys! I'm sure we'll all survive and have cake afterwards to celebrate! _Chocolate cake_ '' You can guess who said that. ''Look'' said Bon quietly, ''We should focus on saving the FNAF crew, then finding the others. Maybe they've found Amber and the FNAF crew'' Topaz couldn't help perk up at the sound of that. ''Well then what are we waiting for?'' she asked excitedly.

 **Other group**

''Savion?''

Freddy looked at the rest of the group confused. ''Is that the panda's name?'' Silvux asked resting his head on his hands. ''Well I certainly don't know any other panda's with red stripes and gold bangles'' Bonnie said angrily. ''What he means is that Savion is a manic criminal master mind and you're probably screwed if you ever meet him'' Freddy explained. ''Oh than maybe-'' began Amber starting to doubt her previous actions of before. She never had to finish because Freddy spotted the gold bangle on Amber's wrist gleaming in the dim light which lit up the van.

''We're screwed, we're screwed, we're screwed'' repeated Bonnie, pacing about the van, keeping on stumbling because of how the van shook so often (Charlie wasn't the best driver) ''This Savion is a big deal I assume'' said Savion huffily. Everybody looked at him confused except for two. ''I suppose Foxy was waiting until you were older before telling you about Savion'' Freddy said reassuringly. ''Still there's only a 4 year gap between us'' said Silvux but he didn't sound angry anymore. ''You're definitely Foxy's brother all right'' Bonnie said. ''But what about Savion?'' Legend asked, tugging the black scarf around her neck nervously. ''Guess we'll just have to face that problem when we get to it'' Freddy said.

 **In that place you guys all totally know about**

''You'll never get away with this!''. Savion groaned at the chicken repeating that for the hundredth time and pulled the rag over Chica's beak and tied an even tighter knot than before so she couldn't spit it out and continue with her complaints. ''And do you see this r a?'' Chica snapped spitting out the rag and continuing with her complaints ''it's filthy! And you just expect me to put it in my mouth!? Do you want me to DIE!?'' ''I'm sure he be having sweet dreams about it'' muttered Foxy. ''YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS!'' ''When will this bomb go off?'' groaned Savion. He was quite glad he'd said that because Chica shut up sharpish.

 **T group (T**

''Ok so this is the plan. We'll just get blown up too if we try to save everyone so let's abandon ship'' Bonbon said flatly.

''Wwwwwwwhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- I can't believe you're gonna give up that easy'' Star said ''look we just need some gum, peppermint that's stickiest, a toilet tube, a box of tissues, some rose quarts and a hairdryer and hairspray and we'll be set for our mission just nicely'' ''Um how will all those things help?'' Carmelita asked quietly, quite nervous of all the new animals there, especially bright Star. _What's she gonna think of Amber?_ Topaz thought. ''You'll see'' sang Star ''but do have to admit we might have to step up our game if we want to surive'' ''Wow that's not alarming at all'' Bonbon said flatly.

''Aw don't worry guys I'm sure we'll be alright'' Honey said sweetly. ''Only if we start moving'' laughed Bonbon. ''Yep I'm sure we'll all be o-''. Topaz never finished her sentence as a sound nobody would like to hear in situations like these rang out. Something screaming. No not Chica, no not Foxy, no not Savion having to put up with Chica, as the group spun around to spot the source of the horrid sound they found out. Somebody in the group had been attacked.

 **Other group**

''Hey guys''

Everybody looked at Legend accept Charlie who was too busy driving of course. ''Haven't we um past that door before?'' ''She's right'' said Ash ''I remember seeing it as I'd first got on'' ''Dammit we're going in circles'' groaned Runt. ''Don't worry guys'' said Amber ''I'm sure we'll be-'' ''Oh for goodness sake Amber there is literally no reason to be so god damn positive right now. Can't you see it? We're never going to find Topaz, we're never gonna find Foxy and Chica and we're never gonna be helped by YOUR GOD DAMN OPTISM'' Charlie snapped. Everyone in the van fell silent. ''Well'' finally said Amber ''That's just your opinion isn't it? Perhaps Topaz has found the others and is around that corner this very second, but we don't know do we? We'll just have to keep hope and find out''. Charlie stared at Amber and hugged her tightly. ''C-charlie?'' ''Yeah?'' ''I can't breath''

 **Sorry this chapter has been cut short it was supposed to be much longer but due to somebody special passing away I couldn't get it all finished**


	9. Chapter 1 SECOND STORY ARC

**This is NOT the story arc with Topaz, Carmelita and others, it's a different story with different characters, if your OC is in this chapter and you would wish for them to be in the story arc, please tell me**

''We've been walking for hours,'' grumbled Aiden, ''when are we even gonna get there?''

Josh,a jaguar with yellowish fur, jet black spots and matching jacket, peered at the map again. ''We're still on the right track,we just need to keep going'' he replied.

''Have to admit we've been on 'the right track' for an awful long time now,'' said Blitzl, a dragon with tattered wings, a tattered wings, a jagged jawline and a pair of amber eyes, she sighed and peered over Josh's shoulder to get a look at the map.

Josh swatted her away and carried on reading, humming along to the tune of the song his headphones were playing. Blitzl looked around, trying to see what the others were doing which wasn't as boring as walking for hours on end. She spied Alexis texting on her phone, with a pissed off expression on her face.

''Whatcha doing Al?'' she asked to the neko.

Alexis looked up. ''I'm currently attempting to give Japan a lecture on how to get bananas covered in pink frosting to space,'' she replied.

''Really?'' said Blitzl, perking up at the sound of someone doing something interesting.

''She's being sarcastic Blitz,'' said Thomas, he had dirty blonde hair with a baseball hat crammed on top of it. His hazel eyes glared at Alexis, looking innocently at her phone.

''What are you doing anyway?'' said Aiden.

''Texting.''

''Who?''

Alexis flashed her phone at the others.

 **You: What you guys up to?**

 **CrazyGemGirl78: I GOT MY ASSED HUGGED OFF XDXDXD**

 **You: yeah but how's the mission going?**

 **CrazyGemGirl78: good we've picked up some newbies along the way and everything is going afk**

 **You: afk? you're going away from keyboard?**

 **You: Amber do you know afk even means?**

 **CrazyGemGirl78: wait I think it's a-ok**

 **You: ...**

 **CrazyGemGirl78: TOPAZ SAID IT ONCE DON'T BLAME ME**

''Um...''

''Yep.''

''ONWARD TO ADVENTURE MY GOOD FRIENDS!'' screamed a man with a telephone for a head running by. He disappeared.

Everyone was silent.

''You know what I'm not even going to ask.''

''How close are we now Josh?'' said Cassy, she pulled her purple hood on her hoodie over her head tighter, ''it's starting to get late...''

Blitzl sighed, ''Carl are you doing anything interesting?''

''Does reading count as something interesting?'' said Carl, glancing up from his book.

''Not particularly , unless it's a comic book or some action filled adventure story'' replied Blitzl.

''Sure would like to have one of those right now,'' mumbled Aiden.

The eight continued walking.

''I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE,'' yelled Blitzl, flopping on the bench next to them.

''If Josh says we're still on track, I think we can keep walking for a little longer,'' said Delma, a hawk with sleek brown feathers.

The group had been walking for several hours now, trying to reach the building where the FNaF crew had been taken hostage. They knew that Amber the others were already on the case and they were coming as well as back ups, just in case something went wrong. They also knew Honey, Star and Bonbon had been called up to come over asap and help, which only got them to try reach the place faster, well at least some of them anyway.

''Josh, we're lost aren't we?'' finally said Cassy.

Josh took a deep breath and turned up the volume of his music.

''Yep, definitely lost,'' said Thomas.

''AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!''

Everyone looked up immediately and began to head towards the sound of the noise as quick as they could.

''What's going on?'' said Carl worryingly as they dashed along the moonlit streets.

They stopped and turned to an alleyway where the scream had came from. Slowly moving in, preparing to get into a fight, everyone looked forwards in confusion. They could just make up a figure slumped against the wall, head in hands as they cried softly.

''Are you Ok!?'' said Alexis, having a soft spot for anyone harmed.

It was a wolf with violet coloured eyes and fur as black as midnight wearing a silvery dress.

''Ma'am,we insist to know why are you crying,'' said Carl is his most formal tone.

The wolf looked up. Along her left eye was a long cut still oozing blood as more tears streamed down her face, she gave out another long sob.

''Were you attacked?'' asked Blitzl.

The wolf nodded as Alexis began to dab at the scar with a tissue.

''Like just a moment ago?'' said Thomas.

The wolf nodded again.

''But by who?'' asked Delma.

The wolf was quiet.

Then very shakily and between sobs she spoke.

''I-I-I d-don't k-know, h-he just c-c-c-came at me a-and striked,'' she stuttered.

''Could it have to do with anything with you profession?'' asked Aiden.

The wolf eyes widened, as if she had just realized something.

''I-I'm a sc-scientist, I-I work for the R-Royal Family,'' she said.

''Whoah! The Royal Family? That's so cool!'' said Blitzl.

The wolf gave a faint smile. ''I-it is.''

She gave another sharp wince as the blood began to bleed through the tissue Alexis had put to the cut.

''Well, you certainly need a doctor before we continue this conversation,'' said Thomas, handing more tissues over to Alexis, ''don't worry Miss, we're on the case.''

''I'm Sylvia Evergreen, always at your service,'' said the wolf, handing over a card with swirling writing spelling out a phone number.

She gave another faint smile and slumped against the wall, her eyes glassy.

''Is...she dead...?'' said Cass.

Josh put his paw against Sylvia's neck.

''No she's got a pulse, she just needs some medical attention,'' he said.

''Who could've done such a thing...?'' said Delma, but nobody heard her.

As the group watched the ambulance grew smaller and smaller into the distance, they knew that something definitely wasn't right.

''I wonder who did that,'' said Blitzl.

''I don't think it's the first the time something like this has happened,'' said Thomas.

''What do you mean?'' said Cassy, looking at the boy with confusion.

''Alexis give me your phone,'' said Thomas.

''Yeah sure, because I love giving all my valuable to stuff to people,'' she replied as she handed the phone over.

Thomas rolled his eyes as he began typing on it.

''There!'' he said showing the screen to everyone.

On it were numerous newspaper articles.

 **Alchemist found half-dead**

 **Physicist found with mysterious injury**

 **Member of Royal Court found with strange cut**

They went on and on but everyone was looking at the pictures instead of the titles. Each one showed a dazed animatronic or person with police and doctors swarming around them. But there was also one similarity which made them know the others on the rescue mission would have to do without them.

Every victim in the picture had a long cut running down their left eye.

 **Meanwhile**

''AMBER DRIVE FASTER!''

''I CAN'T DRIVE FASTER!''

''SURE YOU CAN!''

''GUYS THEY'RE CATCHING UP!''

Carmelita whimpered.

Silvux swore his head off in frustration.

Evil laughter behind them was growing louder and louder.

Suddenly a bullet burst through the back and whizzed overhead.

''WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE.''

'Hello from the other side...'

''Um...''

'I must've called a thousand times...'

''Is Adele really your phone ring Topaz?''

''Hello?'' said quickly Topaz into her phone.

''Hey, is it Ok if we do a different mission?''she heard Alexis say.

''Well...''

''Great thanks!''

Alexis hung up.

More bullets whizzed overhead.

''Don't worry guys we'll afk.''

''IT'S A-OK AMBER.''

Back with the others

''Topaz says it's Ok if we do this instead,'' said Alexis.

''Well Ok then,'' said Josh, ''how do we start this investigation?''

''Well,'' said Blitzl, ''everyone who's had their left eye slashed seems to be a member of the royal court.''

''And they're normally a physicist or scientist,'' said Aiden.

''Well then,'' said Delma, ''it seems we need to pay a visit to the Royal Court to see this attacker in person.''

''Cool,'' said Cassy.

With that they set off.

 **I'd just like to point out the bit with Topaz and others is to be happen later in their side of the story, and when it gets back to them, they should still be trying to find each other.**


	10. watch out for the bang

**Phew! This was sure a tough chapter to write!**

 **Also bucko means friend, in case you can't speak pirate**

The silence was unsettling.

Everyone in the van had suddenly quieted down and the only noises to be heard was the the wheels squeaking every time they turned a corner.

Amber of course hated silence so she decided to do what any sensible person would do in a time like this. Jump out the window.

''Um...''

''FREEDOM IS MINE!'' screamed the cheetah landing on the floor.

Ash raised an eyebrow and gave a sigh. Silvux started to read a book he had found on the floor but grew bored of it quickly. Charlie was still driving. Legend was humming softly. Bonnie began to strum his guitar, no noise coming from it because it was unplugged. Runt was thinking about funny and snickering. Freddy was looking out the window wondering what had just happened.

''...What just happened?'' said Freddy.

''AH BUCKOS I'M GOING TO DIE OF BOREDOM,'' yelled Silvux, chucking the book out the window.

''Thank you!'' called Amber out catching it, running alongside the van now.

''Bro that's no reason to throw book around though,'' said Bonnie looking at him.

''THE BOOKS HAVE FEELINGS TOO,'' screamed Legend, shaking Silvux by the shoulders.

Silvux gave a small nod and pulled away.

''You know, people's lives are in danger so I don't think we should be saying we're bored,'' said Charlie.

''Silvux gotta point though, nothing much has really happened recently,'' said Ash, putting his arms behind his head, ''I'm just saying.''

Suddenly an 'OOF!' came out of nowhere.

''Ow...''

Bonnie looked out the window.

''Dudes Amber found a leopard...good for her,'' he said.

Charlie stopped the van and poked his head out the window as well.

''Hey Topaz, where have you been?''

''Places...'' said Topaz dizzly. There was a cut on her arm but it had been bandaged up.

''HELLO GUYS!'' yelled Star jumping onto Amber, ''IT'S ME! THAT ONE PERSON YOU KNOW.''

''Wow I never would've guessed,'' said Silvux flatly.

''Well...get into the van I guess,'' said Charlie.

''Is there even going to be any room in the flipping van? It's getting crowded,'' said Runt.

The guy had a point. It took a lot of wriggling and shifting until everyone was comfortable.

''OK, we ready to go?'' asked Charlie.

Topaz looked around and looked at the open doors at the back of the van.

''Carmelita you coming?'' she called out.

Carmelita was still standing there, unsure of what to do next, she looked up at the van, thinking hard.

''Girl don't just stand there, we have places to be!'' said Legend.

Carmelita gave a squeak and shuffled back a little bit.

''Oh come on it'll be fun, just try it!'' said Honey.

''Well...'' said Carmelita.

''It could be something to talk about,'' said Bonbon, ''you guys went shoe shopping? Well I went on a super cool mission to rescue a bunch of epic people from a villain, BEAT THAT WITH A PAIR OF HIGH HEELS.''

Carmelita couldn't help giggle.

''Just get in the van, most of us here are newbies and we're having a good time!'' said Ash.

Carmelita was silent for a moment. Then with a running start she jumped into the van.

''And let's get moving!'' called out Legend.

The van was back off driving and everyone cheered.

''Oh...um by the way...a bomb is about to go off,'' said Topaz.

Everyone immediately stopped cheering.

''...Way to kill the mood,'' said Bonnie.

''When did that happen?'' said Charlie.

Topaz opened her mouth but it was Carmelita was the one who spoke up. ''Um well we met this weird panda who was talking to us and then he said 'watch out for the bang' and we were all like 'BISH WHAT YOU ON ABOUT' but thennnnn we were all like 'wait a second... the panda isn't crazy, THERE'S A BOMB. The end.''

''K...'' said Runt.

Legend liked the answer so much she stood up and clapped.

''Well the bomb thing certainly puts on a lot more pressure now,'' said Charlie, driving quicker, ''but we found Bonnie and Freddy and you've found the back up we called in so we might just be able to pull this off.''

''Aye t' lad be right! We can't give up now!'' said Silvux.

Topaz gave a small nod but was too busy watching the endless hallways in front of them.

''Hey Charlie have you been down that one yet?'' she said, pointing at at a hall with a flickering light above.

Charlie's eyes widened. ''I don't think so actually,'' he said and started driving into it, everyone in the van hoping to see a door.

 **Meanwhile**

Savion groaned and stopped trying to contact his assistant.

He looked at the other two, still tied tightly to their chairs instead. ''Comfortable?'' he asked with a smirk. ''Very,'' replied Foxy through gritted teeth.

''You know,'' the panda continued, ''I shot some leopard a couple minutes ago. It was rather fun, I might do it again.''

He brought and a gun.

''You're going to have a bad ti-''

''WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!''

A van suddenly crashed through the wall.

''WHAT THE F**K!?'' exclaimed Savion, jumping out of the way.

''FOXY!'' yelled Silvux jumping out and tackling his brother into the hug, resulting in them both falling ver due to the red fox being tied to the chair.

''HOW DID YOU EVEN GET OUT!?'' Savion said looking at Silvux.

''Yay help!'' said Chica as the overs began to climb out of the van. All apart from Star. She seemed busy with something which involved her chewing a stick of gum and inspecting pieces of rose quartz.

''Stop.''

Everyone slightly confused turned around to see Savion still pointing the gun.

''Um...hi...?'' said Charlie.

Savion looked at eveyone with a look of pure hatred on his face.

''Now I suggest if you don't want anyone hurt you better let me speak,'' Savion said.

''Hey has anyone got corn syrup?'' spoke up Star.

''...Excuse me?'' said Savion.

''I said, has anyone got any corn syrup on them?'' repeated Star.

Even Amber thought Star was being crazy.

''Do you know who I am? I am Savion Winter, criminal mastermind who even the best policemen in the world can't catch, so why are you-''

''That doesn't answer my question.''

Savion fired the gun straight in her direction so Star ducked back inside the van and didn't say anything else. What nobody noticed was that for a split second Star's eyes glowed bright red until she clenched her hand tight and they returned to their usual blue colour. Carmelita was looking at Savion with a rather pissed off look and began to inch towards the van as soon as his attention was focused on something else.

"Psst Star,'' she whispered.

Star looked at her with her bright cyan eyes.

''Why d'ya need corn syrup?''

''If I get some I can make a distraction,'' Star whispered back.

Carmelita looked at the rest of the van and saw there was tissue, tissue, a hair dryer, a bottle of hair spray, a stick of peppermint chewing gum, rose quartz and a toilet tube, all the stuff Star had said she'd needed earlier.

''OK...'' Carmelita's eyes scanned the room and saw Chica mouthing something at her.

'My bag.'

Carmelita was confused until Star pointed at a bag hanging onto the chair Chica was sitting on. The chicken wriggled and the bag almost fell off but was still wasn't falling to the floor anytime soon like that. They were going to have to try something different.

Star was back doing weird things with the all the things she had gathered so Carmelita looked around trying to find anything to help. She saw Ash was the nearest to Chica but he wouldn't notice her even if she waved her arms around and said his name as loudly as she could before Savion heard. And Silvux, who was closest to her, seemed too busy secretly sawing the ropes tying down Foxy with his hook.

Carmelita gave a sigh and saw Charlie looking at her with a puzzled expression. She looked at him, then to Ash before looking back again. Charlie gave a nod and quietly cleared his throat. A few turned to glance at him including Ash. Charlie looked back to Star, signalling for Ash to do so as well.

'The bag beneath the chair,' she mouthed at Ash who in response gave a small nod. He took several small side steps over to Chica and slid the bag off then placed it carefully on the floor. Chica, despite being tied down, managed to kick it over to Carmelita to scoop and open. Inside there was a cook book mostly filled with pizza recipes and numerous ingredients to actually make the pizza... including a bottle of corn syrup!

''Psst Star I've got the corn syrup,'' whispered Carmelita handing it over.

''Thanks!'' replied Star, her sleeves rolled up and looking pretty exhausted from all that other work she'd been doing.

Carmelita gave a smile, feeling quite proud of herself and turned her back to Savion who was still going on about something.

''So,'' Savion said, ''if you excuse me, I think, just as a punishment for all this, I'm gonna shoot one of you.''

Everyone's eyes widened as the panda shot the gun as calmly as washing your hands.

The bullet seemed to move almost in slow motion as it sailed through the air and came straight into contact with Honey's shoulder. The wolf clenched her teeth together and only made a slight muffled scream sound.

''Whoops, butterfingers,'' continued Savion shooting again in a different direction.

This time it was heading straight towards Bonnie.

''BRO GET DOWN!'' yelled Ash, he began running forwards and tackled the bunny to the floor, the bullet grazing his forehead.

''You OK!?'' said Bonnie.

''Yeah, I'm OK,'' replied Ash, a few droplets of blood running down his face.

''EAT THIS YOU PIECE OF S**T!'' she screamed and suddenly threw a small parcel at him.

Now at first everyone was a tad bit confused. It looked like a piece of tissue filled with...chewing gum, which had been mixed with some over stuff. What nobody had called for though was that as soon as it hit Savion, some sort of indigo coloured smoke came pouring out, causing him to cough and splutter.

''MY EYES!'' he yelled.

''GET IN THE VAN!'' screamed Star.

Silvux pulled Foxy up and burst into the van. Legend brought out a dagger attached to the back of her arm and cut Chica free, those two climbing in as well. The others didn't waste a second and joined them.

''GO!'' screamed Amber.

Everyone was silent for a moment.

''Oh wait nobody's driving,'' said Amber. She climbed into the driver's seat and everyone was almost thrown to the back of the van at how fast she was driving. Savion watched and gave a laugh, then he began almost dawdling behind them, firing the gun wildly.

Star gave a growl, her eyes glowing red again for a few moments before returning to blue and began to hand out the mini bombs. Silvux laughed and started throwing them but had to duck back inside as soon as Savion started shooting straight at him, narrowly avoiding the bombs. Silvux swore under his breath.

More bullets were coming through at them, everyone ducking, Foxy even managing to hit a few back with his hook. Somebody was going to hit if they kept going like this. Silvux kept throwing the mini bombs, his... choice of language growing louder each time.

''AMBER DRIVE FASTER!''

''I CAN'T FASTER!''

''SURE YOU CAN!''

''GUYS THEY'RE CATCHING UP!''

Carmelita whimpered.

Silvux swore his head off in frustration.

Evil laughter behind them grew louder and louder.

Suddenly another bullet burst through the back and whizzed overhead.

''WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE.''

'Hello from the over side...'

''Um...''

'I must of called a thousand times...''

''Is Adele really your phone ring Topaz?''

''Hello?'' said Topaz quickly into the phone.

''Hey is it OK if we do another mission?'' she heard Alexis say.

''Well...''

''Great thanks!''

Alexis hung up.

More bullets whizzed overhead.

''Don't worry guys we'll be afk.''

''IT'S A-OK AMBER.''

Topaz took over the wheel and carried on driving.

''We just need to hit him in the right in the eye and we should be in the clear,'' said Star.

Almost everyone was chucking the blindness bombs now apart from Charlie who was helping Star make more of them, and Honey who was trying to bandage those with injuries.

''ALMOST!'' yelled Bonnie, getting very close now. Chica was placing another into his hand each time he threw one.

Legend had noticed something though, some of the mini bombs hadn't activated. They only seemed to work when thrown at full force, which even then could end up not being strong enough. She looked at the bomb in her hand. Then at Savion. Then at the knife attached to her arm.

With careful aim she threw the mini bomb straight at Savion before sending the knife after it. The knife pierced it and it instantly exploded straight into Savion's face. ''HAH!'' she said triumphantly.

The bomb was painful enough but let's just say... the knife was more painful.

Savion didn't even scream though. He just laughed. Then, he jumped out the window.

''Whoah did he just commit suicide?'' asked Amber.

''I don't think so,'' said Honey. She carefully climbed out the van window and clung to the roof.

''What can you see?'' asked Bonbon.

''He's...alive.''

''Phew! I think...'' said Chica.

''And seems to be shouting to someone.''

''Probably an assistant,'' said Foxy. Freddy gave a nod.

''And now there's a ladder...''

''A ladder?'' asked Runt.

''And...oh he's climbing it! Into a helicopter,'' finished Honey.

Bonbon reached into her pockets and brought out a small ball which surface looked like a micro-phone and then brought out what seemed to be a miniature version of it. She chucked the first one through the window and suddenly two voies came out of the other.

'' 'Bout time you showed up Tex.''

''Sorry, got a bit tied up with the whole destroying evidence thing.''

''You did manage to get rid of all of it right?''

''It's still all in one piece...''

''IT'S WHAT!?''

''...In an incinerator.''

''Now that's what I like to hear! But seriously, get moving, this bomb is going off in an minute.''

''OK!''

There came a sound of gushing wind from the helicopter blades until Bonbon pressed a button on the side of the ball. Then there was silence for a moment.

''DRIVE!''

The van drove off as fast as possible, everyone being thrown about in the back even when they clung onto something with dear life. Topaz brought out a hatchet and dragged along the wall, listening closely to the sound. Then she threw it forwards and it hit with a wall mand with a 'thud'.

''Eh, thin enough,'' she muttered then charged straight at wall.

''HOLD ONTO SOMETHING!'' she yelled. Everyone was quiet for a second, then all clung onto eachother for dear life.

With that, the van crashed straight through the wall and to make things better, the building behind them blew up.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!''

The van was hurtled forwards, almost as if they were driving through air and with a very shaky landing, the van skidded off the road and into a tree.

''Oof...''

''That was...the scariest thing in my life.''

''MY LEGS! I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS!'' screamed Ash, flailing his arms.

''Get off my legs,'' said Legend.

''Ohhhhhhh.''

Topaz looked at the back.

''Everyone OK?''

There were some muttering and groaning as everyone came to the shaky conclusion that they were hurt, but nothing serious, apart from the ones who had gotten shot...that was pretty bad.

''Well I guess the fact none of us dead is pretty good,'' said Chica.

''Yeah...'' said Amber, ''shame the OC which can control shadows is going to in the other story arc...''

''OK SERIOUSLY is just me who thinks she's breaking the fourth wall?'' said Bonnie.

'' . AWESOME!'' Star cut in, ''we should do this more often!''

''Maybe not,'' replied Honey.

''Well...I'm a bit adventured out after all that,'' said Charlie.

''T' lad's correct, I'd like t' go home after all this,'' said Foxy, rather giddily.

''Oh right,'' said Bonbon, ''and um those who weren't assigned to this mission can get a lift back home I guess.''

This took Legend, Ash and Carmelita all of guard.

''Wha~'' said Legend.

''Well we had the adventure, Carmelita can now tell all her shoe obsessed friends that she saved a bunch of people and we can all be happy,'' said Freddy.

''What is it with everyone thinking I have shoe obsessed friends?'' asked Carmelita.

''Sorry buckos, the mission ended,'' said Silvux, sounding pitiful but not particularly looking at as he put his arms behind his head.

The three looked at each other.

''Here, just tell us what your adress is and we'll give you a lift,'' said Runt kindly, as he pushed Topaz out the way and climbed into the driver's seat.

With that, the van began to reverse back onto the road and back to the city.

The silence was unsettling.

 **Well thanks for reading dah chapter! Nah, just kidding, it doesn't end there**

Bonnie was the only one who seemed to show how he was feeling on his face. He looked at everyone one by one and finally came to a conclusion on what he had to do.

''Or you know...they could come too,'' he said.

The van stopped so suddenly that Runt hit his head on the window.

''They could what?'' said Bonbon to the purple bunny.

''I mean if they came with us, it wouldn't be all bad, we've all bonded so quickly so I just thought...'' said Bonnie, started to sound a bit more nervous of speaking up like that. Foxy gave looked at him and sighed.

''Yeah I agree with the lad,'' he said, causing Bonnie eyes widened with half surprise,half delight, ''ya can't just abandon a bucko, and anyway, they're in as much danger as we are-''

''-So we should stick together!'' Honey finished for him.

Everyone else was quiet for a moment.

''Well...what harm could it do to have some extra people around,'' said Topaz eventually.

''Great! Now you're stuck here with us!'' said Star.

''...Whether you like it or not,'' said Freddy with a slight smile.


End file.
